fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trixie Tang
Trixie Tang is the most popular girl in Dimmsdale Elementary School. She is basically and usually depicted as a typical spoiled brat, a vain braggart who likes to flaunt her outer beauty and riches. Simply put, she is often portrayed as mean and inconsiderate, but not in the same type of meanness as Vicky the Babysitter. Biography Timmy Turner has a crush on her and is smitten for her and is frequently attempting to obtain her attention and affection, to no avail usually rejects his advances except when the plot requires for it, which is usually if Timmy has something she desires. Timmy has managed to impress her a few times but these moments are short lived. Trixie is best friends with Veronica Star, but Trixie is seen to sometimes not care about her at all. Despite Trixie's seeming lack of interest in him, a majority of her fans support the two as a couple and/or believe that Trixie is the possible mother of Timmy's kids at the end of Channel Chasers due to Timmy's daughter's hairstyle resembling Trixie's (especially since Butch Hartman has proclaimed the possibility himself). Because of her arrogance, many other fans hate her. She is not completely shallow, however, and she does admire Timmy when he performs acts of honesty, loyalty, etc. (However, it's usually because she feels rotten after rejecting him in the first place.) Trixe secretly admires timmy and will be timmys wife. Info Description Trixie is taller than any other boy or girl in her class except for Veronica and Francis. It is unknown if she is older than Timmy, but he mentions that he went to kindergarten with her so it is likely they are the same age. She may be taller because girls commonly became taller than boys around puberty. She wears a pink sweater with a turtle neck and short sleeves, a pink headband which holds her hair back, and a white mini skirt with matching boots. Trixie has Asian features in both her eyes and hair, and from her last name it is possible she is of Chinese descent. Personality Trixie one of the wealthiest children in the city. The things she likes always change usually within five minutes. It is revealed that Trixie secretly loves male-oriented things and is a closet tomboy, such as action figures and comic books, instead of liking the usual girlish things like makeup, dolls, and dresses. Timmy has an obvious crush on Trixie, but she frequently rejects him. In many episodes he is seen making wishes on how to get Trixie to fall for him. Sometimes she falls but later rejects him due to her reputation. Another time, he rejects her, most likely because he sees Tootie sitting and crying, which causes Trixie to have an immediate liking to him. Trixie is very kind and sweet. According to the episode "The Boy Who Would Be Queen", Trixie is secretly a tomboy who likes boys' comics, which was found out when Timmy turned into a girl and became friends with Trixie (only as Timantha, he/she was friends with her). She is willing to be friends with any boy who's willing to admit he likes romantic soap operas - (just so long as he doesn't admit it in front of her female friends). However, this bit of character insight is never mentioned again in the series (though it hasn't been contradicted either). She may have feelings for Timmy; however, because she is one of the popular kids, she can't show it if it exists because the other popular kids hate Timmy (though Veronica might help her because of her love for Timmy or might just take her place with the popular kids). She has also tried to impress Timmy at least twice, once when he had no emotion's and the other time when he rejected her for Valentine's Day which apparently made 'her' obsessive for 'him'. In the half-hour episode, "The Big Superhero Wish!", Trixie, like Timmy and his friends, gained super powers and was transformed into Wonder Gal (her appearance based off of Wonder Woman), and she gaining Super Strength, Super Speed, and Super Popularity. She wound up helping Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (Timmy), Matter-Muncher Lad (Chester), Professor A.J. (A.J.), the Bouncing Boil (Elmer), the Sonic Youth (Sanjay), and the Crimson Chin battle the evils of the Bull-E (Francis), the Baby Shredder (Vicky), Dr. Crocktopus (Denzel Q. Crocker), and the Nega-Chin. It was also revealed that if the Pixie Sanderson had won the Fairy Idol, he would have like to have been her godparent, which means she could be having problems that make her miserable but hides it. A few fans think she and her family may be of Chinese descent because of her hair, surname, and slanted eyes. In the movie "Wishology", Timmy tells his feeling and they share a kiss before going into The Darkness. School and Family Life Little is known about Trixie or her family and how they became as wealthy as they are during the series. Trixie's mother has never been seen during the series. There is a woman in the show who resembles Trixie, but this is Sanjay's natural mother and not a relative of the Tang family. Trixie mentions her mother in her first appearance. Her father is a short balding man with glasses. Unlike most rich parents, Mr. Tang is not usually protective of his daughter, he was willing to let a crazed-looking Timmy into his daughter's room with gardening tools with no argument. He might be this way because the popular kids usually have a bouncer guarding them. Trixie's friends at school consist of her best friend and "less popular than her" Veronica Star, as well as the two popular boys Tad and Chad. She also has dozens of unnamed followers who show up at her birthday or Valentine's Day parties. Though she rarely socializes with anyone outside her circle, Trixie remains popular because she is the prettiest girl in school, and most of the other students like Timmy hopelessly vie for her attention to no avail. Only several students are shown to dislike her, Chester and AJ, who dislike the popular kids in general, and Tootie who is jealous of Timmy's crush on her. Francis also briefly bullied her alongside with Timmy, but this was only because he was trying steal her from Timmy, which he succeeded and Trixie went with him on the beach instead of Timmy. Trixie also briefly dated Chester, but he did not enjoy it because girls give him hives, and she was trying to make Timmy jealous. The teachers at the school, including Mr. Crocker, usually admire her or give her special treatment as well. Future Since Timmy has a crush on her, he expects to be married to her someday. She is shown once in the series with a wedding dress, but no one really knows if she marries Timmy. Though she was not depicted in the TV movie Channel Chasers, it has been speculated by her fans that she is the mother of Timmy's children based on their appearances. Tommy has Trixie's dark hair, and Tammy has Trixie's head band, hair style, and perfect teeth. The two kids were meant to draw features from Timmy, Trixie, and Tootie, and the creator has stated himself that either girl is a possibility. If Trixie did marry Timmy, it is possible this marriage caused some sort of falling out between Trixie and her family, as she chose to live with in Timmy's home instead of her mansion, and must work often for a living as she is rarely home to watch her kids. Neither Trixie nor Timmy recognize his old goldfish which his children keep as pets. Quotes :See: Character Quotes#Trixie Tang Pictures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kids